


Not a Monster

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are 'wingjobs'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This features a gorgeous NWS image made by [alienfirst](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/)

Title: Not a Monster  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 718  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: In which there are 'wingjobs'.

 

 

  
[larger version here](http://37.media.tumblr.com/662ee635ee08cc84d7e53982e8c4592e/tumblr_n8x6u5Q0Un1rt4b5uo1_1280.png)

Newt is on his knees, using his mouth and the talons on his left wing on Hannibal’s cock. His hands are tied behind him with a silk cord. It isn’t the easiest thing in the world to do, mainly because of the position he needs to be in so his talons can reach. He’s had quite a bit of practice and discovered he could increase the flexibility of his wings just like he did with his talons. Utilizing his talons, glove free now, makes it more difficult for his mouth, but if he leans in just the right way, he can put his lips and tongue to use.

Newt’s eyes stray to a trio of scars on the inside of Hannibal’s right thigh. It was from the first time they’d tried to do something without the gloves on his talons. He remembers the look of horror and pain on Hannibal’s face when Newt lost his balance and caught himself on Hannibal’s leg with his wing. Then there were splatters of crimson on pale and inked flesh. If he’d fallen just a little further to the left, the end result would have been disastrous.

Hannibal had refused to go to the emergency room, saying something about not wanting to explain to the doctors about a ‘wingjob gone wrong’. While the wounds weren’t long, they were deep. Newt had stitched them shut himself, using the hospital quality medical supplies Hannibal kept in the bathroom. He’d been surprised by how steady his hands were.

Newt had wanted to flee, wanted to hide from what he’d done. It was the first time he’d felt less than human since sprouting wings. Something must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew, Hannibal had pulled him close, wrapping his large arms carefully around Newt’s body. The action took Newt by surprise as Hannibal wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely kind of guy.

Hannibal whispered things in Newt’s ear, some of them funny and some of them serious. He held onto Newt until both of them had stopped trembling. When Hannibal sat back, he gave Newt a look, almost daring him to have another bad thought. Newt leaned in, kissed Hannibal softly, and suggested they go sleep in his room. Hannibal had taken one look at the bed and agreed.

They’d gone slower after that, making sure Newt’s body and wings were able to do the things they wanted before taking things to the next level. Hannibal never pushed, never did anything the two of them hadn’t discussed beforehand. Newt learned just how flexible he was, sometimes impressing both of them in the process.

Hannibal’s fingers tangle in Newt’s hair almost to the point of being painful. Newt hears him make a whimpering noise and knows Hannibal’s close. He picks up his efforts, changing the angle of his talons just a bit and swirling his tongue over the head of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal comes with a shout down Newt’s throat. Newt swallows as Hannibal’s hand cradles his skull.

Newt sits back with a pleased look on his face, licking his lips. Hannibal gives him a goofy little smile that makes something flutter in Newt’s insides. They stay like that for a moment before Hannibal moves around Newt to undo the silk cords around his arms. Hannibal’s knees pop like gunshots as he crouches down, making both of them wince.

After the cords are removed, Hannibal rubs the circulation back into Newt’s arms. Newt flexes his hands and shoulders as Hannibal moves to his legs. Hannibal helps him to his feet before kissing Newt deeply. Newt leans against him as they make their way to Hannibal’s bathroom. Hannibal’s shower is big enough for four and Newt has some space to spread his wings.

Newt braces himself against the shower wall as Hannibal begins to clean his wings. It’s something both of them enjoy. Newt’s wings are sensitive to the touches and by the time Hannibal finishes, Newt is hard again. Hannibal smirks at him before using some of the shower gel to jerk Newt off.

Hannibal’s sheets are almost as soft as his towels. Newt is almost purring as he sprawls himself across Hannibal’s chest. He falls asleep with Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair and the steady beat of Hannibal’s heart under his ear.


End file.
